


Blue Bowties & Suspenders

by rockme



Category: Panic! at the Disco, SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockme/pseuds/rockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer hated that he was in between the two idiot's houses. For some reason, they thought Spencer wouldn't mind if they used his front yard as a meeting place. Spencer gave up trying to keep them away. Besides, all they did was blow bubbles and giggle at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bowties & Suspenders

Spencer likes to sleep in an extra fifteen minutes after his alarm goes off. That's exactly what he'd be doing if Brendon wasn't outside his door right now, singing classic rock songs mindlessly and knocking too loudly. 

"Spencer? Spencer! I need help. It's important!" Brendon yells, and he glances between both of his hands, a green bow tie in one and a blue bow tie in the other. When Spencer ignores him and walks lazily to his shower, Brendon starts singing again, still glancing between the fabric in his hands. 

Thirty minutes later, Spencer is opening his door. Brendon is still there, looking thoroughly confused, but when he looks up at Spencer, he only grins. "Spencer! Good morning," Brendon says in a singy-song voice. Spencer only stares at him before he sighs. It's way too early for this.

"Can I help you?" Spencer asks, and he notices Brendon's wearing his favorite brown pants with suspenders and his glasses today. Brendon holds up both ties inches away from Spencer's face.

"Which one should I wear?" Brendon asks desperately. Spencer waves his hand idly in front of the blue bow tie, and Brendon grins again, clutching the tie close to his heart like Spencer gave it to him to cherish for the rest of his life. 

"That's my favorite one! Wanna know whyyy?" Brendon asks as he bats his eyelashes lovingly at Spencer. 

"Not really," Spencer replies, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"Because it reminds me of your eyes!" Brendon says, and Spencer doesn't realize it when the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

\---

Brendon's house is obnoxiously orange compared to Spencer's blue home. Really, it should be illegal to paint a house that color, and with green accents too. The other house next to Spencer's was a boring brown, belonging to Jon Walker. He was kind of stupid, and he made Brendon look smart when they stood next to each other. Not that Brendon was stupid to begin with. 

Spencer hated that he was in between the two idiot's houses. For some reason, they thought Spencer wouldn't mind if they used his front yard as a meeting place. Spencer gave up trying to keep them away. Besides, all they did was blow bubbles and giggle at each other. 

All Brendon and Jon did was make Spencer roll his eyes a lot, really. They were harmless. But Spencer wondered how the two most annoying people in the world ended up living right next to him. He tried to move once, but Brendon managed to fuck that up by scaring away the agent. Besides, when it really hit Brendon that Spencer was going to move, he started bawling and it sort of broke Spencer's heart.

It didn't freak Spencer out as much anymore when Brendon ended up somewhere in his house. It's just something expected of Brendon now, but it was still annoying. 

Spencer scoffs and drops his books on the floor. "What are you doing in here, Brendon?" Spencer asks. Brendon smiles innocently at him and holds up a DVD and a bag, most likely filled with candy and soda. Things that shouldn't ever be sold to him. 

"Spencer, I told you today at work that we're having a slumber party!" Brendon replies. Spencer glances at the DVD and notices it's Nacho Libre, and he groans. 

"I hate that movie, Brendon. We're not watching it."

"I have more! How about... School of Rock?"

"No."

"Kung Fu Panda?" Brendon looks hopeful and Spencer scoffs again. "Do you have something that doesn't have Jack Black in it?"

Brendon's silent for a moment, and he looks to the side as he thinks of his movie collection. Then he looks back at Spencer and shakes his head.

Spencer sighs and waves his hand idly towards the movies on his bookshelf. "Just pick something over there."

Brendon smiles and scuffles over to the movies, reading through them quickly before grabbing a Saturday Night Live DVD. He sets it up on the player before turning and plopping down on the couch next to Spencer. Spencer snatches the bag Brendon's been holding and glances in, only seeing microwavable popcorn and some Twizzlers. He glances at Brendon sideways as he furrows his eyebrows, but he doesn't say anything and wonders if Brendon's hidden a bag of Skittles in his pocket. 

Brendon opens the bag of Twizzlers and grabs a few, chomping on them obnoxiously. He offers one to Spencer, who takes a bite of one Brendon ate from, before turning to the TV. Brendon's giggling within minutes. Spencer remembers the first time he introduced SNL to Brendon, he thought it was one of the worst decisions of his life. But he doesn't mind so much anymore, happy when Brendon seems to be the same.

\---

Spencer's walking home from work late that night, and no, he will not admit that he's a little scared. A cat pops out of an alley randomly at some point, but Spencer will deny that he almost had a heart attack if you bring it up. 

He's almost home, Brendon's house coming up in full view, when someone actually attacks him. Spencer's eyes are wide when he spots a knife in the attacker's hand, but he doesn't use it. Just shouts "Gimmie your wallet!"

Spencer's almost paralyzed, and he doesn't even realize it's Brendon when someone runs from behind him and kicks the guy in the stomach. The attacker doubles over and drops his knife, then falls over when Brendon kicks him in one of his shins. He manages to get up as quickly as possible, grabbing his knife before he scrambles away.

Spencer doesn't realize how fast his heart is beating when Brendon looks at him with worry etched into his features. 

"Are you okay? Spencer? Spencer, are you okay?!" Brendon asks as he grips Spencer's arms. Spencer just stares at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. Then he embraces Brendon tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"I am so glad your parents made you take karate," is all Spencer manages to squeak out.

Brendon grips onto Spencer and smiles when he realizes he's trying to say thank you.

\---

It's the most ridiculous 'sport' in the world, bee catching. Spencer doesn't understand why it's one of Brendon's favorite things to do when he comes home with nothing less than ten bee stings every time. 

"So stupid," Spencer mumbles as he pulls the stingers out. Brendon wiggles around restlessly, whining when Spencer applies medicine to the tender spots on his arms and neck. Brendon insists on putting a band-aid on each one, then he looks at Spencer with puppy dog eyes and his best pout.

"Kisses make them feel better," Brendon claims. Spencer smirks at him as he puts the Superman band-aids over the small wounds. He leans down slowly, Brendon watching him, and kisses Brendon's neck where two bee stings are. Brendon freezes for a split second, then he looks at Spencer with a stupid grin on his face. 

"I feel better already."

\---

"I dunno, what do you want to do today?" Brendon asks Jon, and Jon scratches his head and looks over at Spencer's house. 

"Maybe we should see what Spencer's doing," Jon suggests. The door opens to Spencer's house and he walks out with a drink and a beach chair under his arm. Brendon watches as he sets the beach chair up and then lay on it, making sure he's directly in sun light. 

Brendon gasps. "Spencer, no sun screen?!" He yells across the yard. Spencer glances over and pushes his sunglasses up his nose. 

"Nope," he replies, then sips his drink. It looks delicious. Brendon glances at Jon before he runs inside quickly, missing Bogart barely before he finds sunscreen somewhere in the bathroom. He runs back out towards Spencer and notices Jon is now blowing bubbles. 

Spencer huffs and tilts his sunglasses down, looking over them and up at Brendon. 

"You're in my sunlight," he says. Brendon simply squirts the sunscreen on one of his hands, then leans down to smear it over Spencer's nose. Spencer scoffs and swats Brendon's hands away, glaring up at him. 

"No, Brendon. Go away. I'm working on my tan," Spencer declares, wiping the sunscreen off his nose. He leans over and rubs it on Brendon's arm. 

"But Spencer, you could get cancer!" Brendon protests, attempting to spread sunscreen on Spencer's visible skin.

"I'll be fine, Brendon. You're blocking the sun, come on!"

Brendon blinks at him before he starts to pout. Spencer sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine."

It's worth seeing Brendon smile like that. 

\---

Spencer is woken up by the sound of Brendon playing his clarinet instead of his alarm clock. He would have preferred the alarm clock. Spencer glances at it and sighs loudly, shoving the covers off and standing up from his bed.

"Brendon, what are you doing? It's twelve in the morning!" Spencer yells, causing Brendon to pause and then smile at him. 

"It's your birthday! Happy Birthday, Spencer!" Brendon says gleefully, and he's genuinely happy that it's Spencer's birthday.

"Most people prefer to sleep in on their birthdays, Brendon," Spencer mumbles out, brushing his hair back and snatching the clarinet from Brendon. He recoils a little bit, but smiles sheepishly at Spencer before biting his lip.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be the first one to say it to you. And I thought the clarinet would be a nice way to wake you up..."

Spencer studies Brendon for a moment, and he sort of feels bad for yelling at him. Then he smiles a little bit, because no one else would even care that much to wake him up on his actual birthday just to say it to him. Spencer places his clarinet on his nightstand, then climbs back in his bed. He looks at Brendon and says "Well?" then lifts the covers up as an invitation. Brendon grins and jumps into the bed.

"Thank you," Spencer says, and he reaches up and pulls Brendon's glasses off, placing them on his nightstand. 

"You know I'd do anything for you, Spencer," Brendon says while beaming like a ray of sunshine. Spencer smiles and pulls Brendon closer to him, kissing his forehead as Brendon snuggles himself into Spencer's chest. 

"Yeah, I do," Spencer replies. He strokes Brendon's hair, who falls asleep within minutes. It must be a record.

\---

Brendon failed his driver's test again. It comes as no surprise to Spencer, who is grateful that the world will continue existing for another three months without Brendon on the roads. But he still feels bad for Brendon, who usually never lets it get to him. 

Spencer takes Brendon to his favorite restaurant, which also happens to be the one they both work at. He hates being at work when he doesn't have to be there, but he'd do anything to cheer Brendon up. 

When they get there, Pete is yelling at Ryan for messing up an order that ended up needing to be refunded. Pete hates losing money. Spencer tells Brendon to sit down, then he walks back to the kitchen to whip up Brendon's favorite food.

"You're paying for everything, Smith!" Pete yells after him. Spencer wonders why he doesn't find a better job with his talent. He really already knows why, though. 

Brendon's favorite food changes a lot. Once, for an entire month, it was ratatouille. Only because of the Disney movie, of course. After that, it was lasagna, Garfield's favorite food. This week, it was fish and chips, because he started watching the Travel channel, and now he wants to visit London. He's been talking with one of the worst English accents, too. 

When Spencer finishes making their food, he hands Ryan a fifty for watching Brendon and to cover the food, then he makes his way to where Brendon has decided to sit, placing the plate in front of him. Brendon is instantly grinning, taking huge bites of his food and smiling cheerfully at Spencer across the table. 

Spencer's eating quietly, watching Brendon and smirking from time to time. 

"Hey, Bren," Spencer says, taking a bite of his food. Brendon stares at him. There's tarter sauce on the side of his mouth, and Spencer resists the urge to laugh. Instead he smiles lovingly at Brendon, and if you brought it up, Spencer would deny ever looking lovingly at Brendon, and he says "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Brendon grins. "Yeah, I do."

\---

Brendon's knocking loudly on the door again, and Spencer has a feeling it's at least an hour before he allows himself to wake up for work. Spencer wonders why Brendon wouldn't just let himself in, but he gets up lazily anyway, yawning and walking downstairs. He opens the door and Brendon's standing there, out of breath.

"What is it?" Spencer asks, his eyes refusing to open all the way. 

"I needed to tell you something. It's really important," Brendon gasps out. Brendon must have ran from all the way from Ryan's house. They had a sleepover the night before. 

"Okay, well tell me," Spencer huffs, crossing his arms impatiently.

Brendon takes in another deep breath before he lunges forward and kisses Spencer right on the lips. Spencer's a little taken aback, but he closes his eyes and kisses right back. Brendon's kisses were better than his hugs.

Brendon pulls away, and Spencer notices he's blushing a little. 

"I have to tell you... that I really love you," Brendon mumbles, his eyes focused on the floor. Brendon blushes harder now, and Spencer feels his heart flutter inside his chest. He grins, and Brendon loves that grin. It's a grin he knows is only meant for him.

"I love you too, Brendon," Spencer says, and he never knew he could say those words so easily to him. Brendon just giggles and leans in closer, a faint blush still noticeable on his cheeks. He bats his eyelashes and tilts his head to the side.

Spencer laughs and pulls Brendon in by his suspenders, pressing their lips together again.


End file.
